Fuel cells combine hydrogen and oxygen to produce electricity. A particular configuration of fuel cells, known as solid-oxide fuel cells (SOFC), utilize a solid, oxide electrolyte through which oxygen anions migrate. A typical SOFC stack assembly includes fuel cell subassemblies that are electrically connected in series through interconnects. The subassemblies are repeated units in the stack and can each comprise a ceramic cell having a solid-oxide electrolyte layer coated with anode and cathode layers.
Many of the conventional designs and assembly processes can be expensive and difficult to implement. Furthermore, testing of the devices can be difficult and costly. Accordingly, SOFC modifications and designs are consistently being investigated to develop an assembly that provides optimal performance, and durability, within desired cost parameters. In these investigations various features must be explored and considered, as well as the related trade-offs made. What is needed is a design that can provide desired levels of performance, function for a desired period of time and be created in a cost effective way with cost effective materials. The embodiments of the present invention meet these needs.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth as follows and will be readily apparent from the descriptions and demonstrations set forth herein. Accordingly, the following descriptions of the present invention should be seen as illustrative of the invention and not as limiting in any way.